


Giving in to Happiness

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek grumble s they attend yet, another wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in to Happiness

Stiles sat next to Derek in the church pews. Over the past few years, the two of them had grown closer. 

It had started with Scott's wedding. Stiles as he best man and Derek as the unwelcome guest in the back. At Jackson and Lydia's wedding, they had finally gravitated to the same pew (though opposite ends).

Now and Malia and Kira's wedding, leaning on each other as the brides glowed, as they lovingly exchanging vows.

"Sorry, this was a shitty thing to do to you."

Stiles just sighed and shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be. Besides, they make each other happy, I would have to be pretty shallow to deny someone their happiness."

"What about you, what about your happiness?"

The younger man just shrugged. "I kind of gave up on happiness in the eleventh grade. It takes too much time and effort to make yourself happy, when everyone around you is miserable or stupidly over the moon."

Derek nodded his head and glared at the happily married couple. "I more than kind of hate weddings."

Stiles hummed in agreement, as he stood to shuffle wherever the reception was being held.

"How badly would they hold it against us if we blew off the reception and just went to the bar to get drunk?" Derek whispered.

"Unless we are getting laid, they'll make us watch their evil spawn every weekend," he said as they made their way out of the hell called church.

"I wonder why they had the wedding here. Kira is Buddhist and Malia is… I don't even know what she is."

"Allison told them this church was good luck. All of her family has gotten married here."

"So she is spreading her bad luck. More cruelty in guise of kindness," Derek snarled.

"We should do it." Stiles suddenly said out of nowhere.

The older man looked to the sky and shook his head. "I know I shouldn't ask this, but what should we do?"

"Maybe, we should fall in love."

"With each other?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No, with the brontosaurus down the street. Yes, with each other. I know for my part it wouldn't take much to fall in love with you."

"That… actually, doesn't sound like a horrible plan."

"Of course it doesn't. Now let's go and endure twenty minutes with the disgustingly happy couple, and then we can go to the bar on our first date."

Five years later, they lovingly told the tale of how they got together as they celebrated getting married to the love of their lives.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 31 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Maybe We Should Fall in Love by: Roger Clyne & The Peacemakers


End file.
